Scent
by hypertigerchan
Summary: Who would've thought that Kyoya's scent was the trigger to make Dino confess to him? A D18 fanfic :3 reviews are welcomed!


**EHEHE 2nd fanfic guys :D**

**I think this is suckish realy welp i just thought of this on the way to school xD**

**anyways, enjoy!~ :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own KHR!**

**_D18 ALL THE WAY! 8D_**

* * *

There's something about the smell of Kyoya that Dino loves.

It's sweet at the same time sexy

He liked Kyoya's smell, it drives him crazy every time he smells it.

_A lot._

"Hey Kyoya, do you use a cologne or something?

Dino asked, unable to hold his curiosity further.

"Hmm?" the skylark hummed.

Observing the guy ,he answered.

"No, why?"

" Ahh nothing, never mind" The Italian excused.

'_I wonder..It's just his natural smell then?'_

Dino just sighed

Seriously, the scent's getting to him

Kyoya looked at him with little interest in his eyes

'…_.'_

-xxxxxxxxxx-

They were sparring as usual in the rooftop

With Romario around, Kyoya was pleased with the battle.

_A worthwhile one._

Dino was pleased too, not with the battle,

but having to spend time with his beloved student, he was really pleased.

"Hah. Kyoya, is it only me or your movements are slowing" Dino snickered.

"I'll bite you to death, Cavallone!" Kyoya growled

With great speed, he swished his tonfas , merely missing the Italian's handsome face

"Woah that was a close one, better get more serious" Dino attacked with his whip

They continued with this for quite some time until an innocent wind came wafting upon them.

The scent of Kyoya lingered around

Dino smelled it and was stunned

He didn't notice his desire for Kyoya was this great already

"Hey Bronco!" Kyoya called.

Dino broke out of his somehow trance and was surprised when a tonfa hit him right at the face.

Dino flew back a few feet

Feeling the sudden impact of the hit on him, he couldn't help but wince

"O-ouch!" The blonde winced, caressing his injured cheek

"Hmph, you dropped your guard, Cavallone, your fault" Kyoya said

Seeing the Italian seem in so much pain, the skylark couldn't help but go near the older man

"Hmph, why were you even distracted ,seriously."

"W-well.."

He looked at the cheek where he hit his tonfas, _A solid hit._

A bruise was even starting to form

Much to Dino's surprise, Kyoya just sighed

"Well I guess that hit was too strong..c'mon let's fix you up."

Kyoya went closer to Dino, Dino flinched

He can smell it again! With Kyoya that close, he couldn't possibly miss that alluring scent.

In a split second, the skylark was pinned on the floor

With Dino on top, of course

Kyoya was wide-eyed at first but it turned into a glare almost instantly

" Cavallone, I swear-"

His words were cut off when Dino's lips met his

He hesitated and struggled at first but soon melted into the kiss

When Dino noticed that he was actually giving in and not biting him to death or anything,

He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in Kyoya's mouth suddenly

Kyoya then bit Dino's lips taking revenge for the sudden action

Well all in all the kiss was a fight for dominance

With Dino winning

When they both needed to break for air

They just looked at each other, breathing heavily

"Kyo-"

The skylark's tonfas have yet again met the Italian's face

"Ow! That was even stronger than the one before! What was that for?" Dino whined, caressing the

very same cheek Kyoya hit earlier.

"That's for kissing me, Haneuma" Kyoya hissed.

With a childish pout, Dino sighed in defeat

Seeing the setting sun, he got up from his position

"Oh well, I'll be taking my leave then, It's getting late..you go home too Kyoya"

The blonde gave him a warm smile

Hibari had a light tint of pink in his cheeks _'This guy…..'_

Remembering the kiss, he shook his head quickly and gave the man an icy glare.

"Just go away or I'll bite you to death!"

Dino still gave him a big smile despite the glare

"you're blushing~"

"Am not. NOW GO AWAY"

"haha fine fine, but before that.."

Dino went to the skylark and gave him a quick peck in the lips

" I love you, Kyoya"

Kyoya was taken back, serisously just how many surprises are to come? First the kiss now this?

He can ony take just how many surprises a day ,you know.

Not that he hated it.

"Just go" Kyoya gave him another glare and a "soft" push to the door

Dino knew

He just smiled that big grin of his "Bye, Kyoya!"

When he was going down the stairs, he met with Romario

"Hey I thought you were up there with us"

" haha I know when to step out, Boss"

Dino blushed a bright red

"J-just get the car!"

Walking outside, he just noticed something

'_Waitwaitwaitwait I JUST CONFESSED!'_

Dino, mouth agape,went to catch up to Romario

"ROMARRIOOOOOO!"

When he catched up, he was panicking at Romario, realizing that he just confessed

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Hearing the commotion downstairs, Kyoya just stared at the sky

Who would've thought that Kyoya's scent was the trigger to make Dino confess?

'_hmm my scent huh?'_

Kyoya smiled a genuine smile

"Took you long enough, Dino"

* * *

**ohohoho so wat do yah think? :)**

**reviews are welcomed and appreciated :DD**

**i plan on making a tragedy..any suggestions?**

**welp kay tnx bai~**

**-hypertigerchan-**


End file.
